More Than Just Friends
by shizzical
Summary: HarryxHermione. Sirius makes a proposal to Hermione to make her get closer to Harry... but how close can she get? RR FINISHED SEQUEL HAS BEEN STARTED!
1. I know he's just my friend,

****

More Than Just Friends (by ilukaiba who doesn't own HP...)

Chapter 1

Hermione opened her eyes to the sound of Crookshanks purring. The moonlight shined through the windows of her Gryffindor dormitory. She looked at her hissing cat, and sighed.

"Crookshanks," she whispered, not wanting to wake up her sleeping peers, "what's wrong?"

Crookshanks leaped off of Hermione's comfortable bed. Hermione groaned, realizing that her cat wanted her to follow him. She grabbed her robes and put them on, looking suspiciously at her eager cat. She stepped out of bed into her plush bedroom slippers and proceeded to follow him down to the common room. Looking at a nearby clock, she gasped. It was 2:00 in the morning.

'The common room is probably empty. I wonder where Crookshanks is taking me.'

Her question was immediately answered by a muffled groan. She looked at the couch near the fireplace with alarm, fearing the worst... but who would be intruding in the middle of the night? 

"Sirius?" she said quietly.

The man turned around and brought out his wand. The room was dark and he couldn't see her. He grabbed her by the hand and shoved her to the ground, ignoring her anxious whimpers. He placed his hand on her mouth and pointed his wand at her forehead. Then he spoke.

"Why the hell are you spying on me? Do you work for the Dark Lord."

His other hand wrapped around her neck and tightened around it.

"Tell me." he growled.

"Sirius," squeaked the girl, "it's me... Her... Hermione."

He loosened his grip and took his wand off of her head.

"Lumos!" he whispered.

The light from his wand illuminated the room. Sirius looked at Hermione and gasped.

"Damn. You should have told me earlier."

He got off of the floor and offered Hermione a hand. She stood up shakily with his assistance.

"You shouldn't be here." she said clearly.

"And you think I am actually gonna listen?" he replied with a bark-like laugh, "I was a Marauder after all." 

Hermione, however, showed no signs of amusement.

Sirius sighed. "Herms, it must really suck to be a prefect. You're so damn serious... with an 'e'."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at both her nickname and his latter comment. True Harry and Ron both called her Herms, but when Sirius said it, it was different. It was funny.

"Sirius, why are you here? Do you want me to get Harry?"

Sirius smiled at her. "No, believe it or not, I came here to see you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Listen, Padfoot, I am NOT assisting you in any mischievous business. Go try some other prefect."

Sirius laughed again, this time in a more friendly manner. Then he looked in to her brown eyes.

"Hermione, I need you to do something for me."

Hermione looked at him with confusion, wondering what was coming next.

"Harry needs you. A lot."

"So I noticed..." added Hermione, unsure of what Sirius was trying to say.

"I mean... he needs a girl in his life."

Hermione snorted. "If you're asking me to go out with him, the answer is no, he has enough fangirls drooling over him. He doesn't need me as anything more than a friend."

Sirius looked at her more seriously. "I'm his godfather, Herms, and I know what he needs. He needs you."

"Listen Sirius, I really don't think we'd work out. I'm just a stupid bookworm, he wants the cute, sexy kind. Like Cho Chang." she added unconvincingly.

"I know he's got feelings for you. I can see it in his eyes when he talks to you or about you. It's not like how he acts with Ron."

"Well, whatever Sirius... I am going to bed. You just stay safe, okay."

"I know you like him too Herms. I'm no Squib, you know."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. 'How does he know? I mean... I never told anyone... and I don't act flirty around Harry or anything...'

Sirius interrupted her thoughts, as if he knew what she was thinking. "It's not what you're like on the outside that makes your feelings for him obvious to me. It's the way you feel inside. That light in your eyes and blush in your cheeks when you're around him just makes it more obvious."

She gulped, turning around to face him again.

"Please, get closer to Harry for me."

"I... I'll try." she mumbled. "Bye Sirius."

"See you later," he said, winking, before stepping into the fire and disappearing.

****

~ ~ ~

****

A/N So what do you think so far? Not bad, eh? My first Harry Potter fic. I have been really depressed lately because of Book 5... those of you who read it should know why. Why Sirius?! He's my favorite character, you know.

Anywho, I just wanted to give you a brief idea of this ficcy. First of all, it is HarryxHermione. No SiriusxHermione, though I like that shipping too. ^^ So please R and R please, or I won't keep going. Chapters should get longer in the future... ^^; Toodlezz for now!

****

((This is the part where you Submit a Review...))


	2. but I'll make him notice me,

****

More Than Just Friends (by ilukaiba who doesn't own HP...)

****

Chapter 2

The morning sun shone through the window onto Hermione's sleeping face. Once again, Crookshanks jumped on her bed and attempted to wake her up. But this time there was no hassle, since this was their daily morning routine.

"Crookshanks," Hermione always told her friends, "is my human alarm clock."

"But that monster isn't even human!" Ron would protest.

Then of course he would shut up after receiving a rather menacing glare from Hermione.

As she sat up in her bed thinking about this, she smiled.

'And then,' she thought, 'Harry would always stick up for poor Crookshanks.'

Suddenly she groaned. Harry... 'I told Sirius I'd get closer to him!' she thought, 'what was I THINKING?! He wouldn't go out with me, I'm too plain.'

Crookshanks pawed her comfortingly.

Hermione laughed at his efforts. "Honestly darling you act like a human. Regardless of what Ron may say."

She made her way to the prefect bathroom to take a shower. Stepping out of it with her hair curling from the water, she proceeded to put on her school uniform and robes. She looked in the mirror.

"He'd never fall for me."

"Oh yes he will." said a voice.

Hermione screamed and turned to face Parvati Patil, a fellow Gryffindor prefect. She was covered with glistening make up.

"So who's this mystery guy that you want to notice you?" asked the girl.

"Oh... no one..."

Parvati smiled. "You're so childish Hermione. Here, I'll make you look pretty for him today.

Hermione backed away from her. "I'm fine... really."

"Well, if you look like that, there's no chance of HIM noticing you."

Hermione thought for a moment and suddenly realized that her friend was right. 'And I DO want him to notice me... don't I?' She couldn't help but accept Parvati's generous offer, and allowed the latter to do what she felt should be done.

"First," said Parvati, "I'll work on your hair."

Hermione looked at her quizzically. "What's wrong with my hair?" she asked, indignantly.

Parvati snorted. "Honey, everything is wrong with your hair! Just lean back and close your eyes, I'll do all the work."

Hermione frowned. She knew she wasn't going to like this...

****

~ ~ ~

Meanwhile, in the boys' dormitories, Harry and Ron were sitting on Harry's bed, talking. They had already bathed and dressed in their school uniforms. Harry, however, was having some girl trouble that had to be handled sensibly. Which makes one wonder why he was talking with Ron.

"So," complained the so-called celebrity, "All I said was 'Can I have your hamburger?' and then she gave me the look and-"

He was cut off by his friend. "You mean THE look?" asked Ron.

Harry nodded miserably. "Yeah... and then it was over."

"That's cold man, you can never find a decent food-sharing girlfriend nowadays."

"Too true." groaned Harry.

"So who do you think you're gonna try next. I mean there's no chance of you with Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, Cho, and now Padma..."

"Cho... I could always try again," suggested Harry hopefully, "She did like me... sort of..."

"Harry, it's time you moved on. And in any case, you can always try the Slytherin girls..." added Ron with a snigger.

"Dude... that was NOT funny..."

"But hey," said Ron, "there aren't any other decent or good-looking girls left, are there?"

"I don't know..." said Harry, suddenly thinking of Hermione. He shook his head, trying to get the image of her out of it. 

'She's my friend... and ONLY my friend.' he thought.

****

~ ~ ~

Hermione looked in the mirror and gasped. Her hair, for starters, was perfectly...

"STRAIGHT!" she exclaimed, running her fingers through her now-straight hair.

"Yep!" said Parvati proudly, twirling her wand around in her hands. "I used a spell... just say 'Haramarso!' and you're hair'll turn straight. But it only lasts for one day."

"Thank you so much Parvati!"

"Hey... I'm not done yet. Now for the make up..."

****

~ ~ ~

Harry and Ron made their way down to the Gryffindor common room. "Hey Lavender," Harry asked, looking around, "You seen Herms anywhere?"

Lavender gave him her famous what-the-hell-are-you-talking-to-me-for-after-what-you-said-the-other-day-at-our-last-date look. "She's still getting ready." she said suspiciously.

"Oh... tell her we'll meet her in the Great Hall for breakfast." said Ron.

"Don't you always?" asked Lavender, rolling her eyes.

The two walked, or should I say, ran to the Great Hall, eagerly awaiting some food.

"What a bitch!" muttered Ron as they entered.

"Tell me about it..." said Harry. She had dumped him last week.

They sat at the Gryffindor table. At that very moment, a girl walked in to the Great Hall. Not just any girl; a beautiful brunette. Many heads turned as she walked down to her house table.

"Hey Harry, Ron!" she said, approaching them and ignoring the many boys who were craning their necks to catch a glimpse of her.

To say she looked pretty was an understatement. She was gorgeous and sexy, with her cute smile lighting up her accentuated features. Parvati had certainly done her job well. Her eyelids were coated with some shimmery copper eye shadow, bringing out the brown in her eyes. She was wearing mascara, although she didn't need it, having long and healthy eyelashes. Her cheeks were coated with a reddish-colored blush, adding to the natural blush she had from all of the males looking at her. And as for her lips, she had a sparkly pink lip gloss on, enough to make any boy yearn to kiss her. And then of course, was her hair, not only straight but shiny. Parvati had put some sparkles in it too.

Hermione's cheeks reddened even more when she noticed the look Harry was giving her, one of deep thought.

Harry felt his hormones rising, she was beautiful, there was no doubt that she was. He could picture her on top of him, her lips planted on his. He shook his head. 'Think sensibly, Harry, this is your best friend!'

Ron was the first to speak. "Well, you look very pretty today."

Hermione smiled at him and turned to Harry to see what he would say. His eyes were darting up and down her body, as if he had just notice her curves.

"You look... er... you... um... you look nice."

Hermione sat at the table with a slight look of disappointment on her pretty face.

'Nice... that's all I'll ever be to him.'

****

~ ~ ~

****

A/N So what did you think? Getting better, eh? I love writing this fic. Screw my other ones, they can wait... this is getting good... *squeals* I am madly in love with Tom Felton ^^, you know, Draco Malfoy? Lolz me loves him a lot...

Anyways, do you think I should do any DracoxHermione in this fic? Make it angsty or something? Lolz give me some of your suggestions. Remember, I try to keep out original characters because I hate them...

Oh and thanks for your reviews guys, they really mean a lot to me... but of course I could use some more before I continue...

****

((This is the part where you Submit a Review...))


	3. because I have this strange feeling,

****

More Than Just Friends (by ilukaiba who doesn't own HP...)

****

Chapter 3

"So... eh... why so dressed up Herms?" asked Ron innocently.

Hermione snorted. "Oh so now it's a sin to look nice?"

"Well, excuse me for asking!" retorted the annoyed redhead.

Ron was much quicker than Harry in getting over the shock of Hermione looking so... sexy. He was still struggling with his emotions.

"Hermione," he stuttered, "so why are... eh... never... mind... is there... anything... you know... are you... going out... with... never mind!"

Hermione watched her friend with slight amusement. "Harry, Ron, you guys are really starting to scare me..." she grinned with a look of innocence and confusion distracting her two friends from the blush in her cheeks. "Parvati simply offered to make me look nicer today so I... gave in."

Harry groaned. "Not her..." He thought about the Yule Ball and the period of time this year that he had gone out with her. All she had given him was embarrassment and misery. Both times, in his fourth year, and now, his sixth, she had dumped him for showing no emotions.

"What the hell did you expect?!" Harry had told her on the day of their last break-up, "It's not like I am gonna marry you or something."

A month had passed since then, and still he couldn't understand exactly why she burst into tears soon after this comment.

Ron, however, wasn't in the least bit confused by the break-up. So when Hermione mentioned Parvati, his response was very different. "Since when do you, the responsible bookworm who doesn't believe in fun, actually give in to her request to make you look... nicer. I mean, she asks you like ten times daily. Why did you finally listen to her today?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and chose to ignore Ron's rather personal question. She finished eating her breakfast, pancakes and syrup, and hurried out of the Great Hall.

"Why such a hurry?" yelled Ron after her.

Harry thought for a moment. "Maybe she's having boy trouble like me."

"You're gay?!" asked Ron with a laugh.

Harry reddened. "Shut up you great prat, I meant I'm having girl troubles like she's having guy ones..."

"Yeah sure... Gaylord..."

Harry waved his fork threateningly in the air. "Ronald Weasley, take you're freaking pancakes and shove 'em up your fat ass."

Ron laughed. "Whatever Mr. Gay Potter."

Harry chose to change the subject, hoping that Draco Malfoy wasn't overhearing their conversation. That's all he needed... Malfoy thinking Harry was gay.

"So anyway Ron... what do you think about Hermione?"

"Well considering she's only had one boyfriend, if you can even call Vicky a decent boyfriend, I don't think she's having any boy troubles."

"No you damned dolt, I mean what did you think about... her appearance."

"Oh... well... she looked... pretty."

"Just pretty?"

Ron looked at Harry. "Fine, damnit she looked pretty damn hot."

"Yeah..." said Harry dazedly.

****

~ ~ ~

Their first class that morning was Advanced Charms, with both Gryffindors and Slytherins. Harry and Hermione were both in that class because they had excelled in the Charms O.W.L. the previous year. But then again, Hermione was in all advanced classes...

"Today, class," began Professor Flitwick, "we shall be working on a new spell. To complete the task, you shall pair up in groups of two." He held up two fingers.

Draco Malfoy, sitting close to Harry, grinned. "Hey Potter... you see that," he said, pointing to Flitwick's two fingers, "he's doing that for the stupid people, like you."

Harry frowned at him. "Well, must I remind you, Malfoy, this IS the Advanced class, therefore most people aren't stupid. Except for you of course, I am guessing that you're father pulled some strings before he was sent to Azkaban."

"Damn you." muttered Malfoy angrily. "Don't you dare insult MY father."

"Silence class." said the professor, "Now if you have found your partners..." He looked around the room before continuing, "One of the partners can come up here to get a white feather."

Hermione looked at her partner, Harry. "Do you want to..."

"Nah..." he said, looking into her chocolate eyes, "You can get it."

She walked to the front of the classroom and picked up a feather. She walked back and placed it in front of Harry.

"Now that you all have your feathers, you have to do a Giving Charm. Does anyone know how to?"

The students whispered to each other with confusion. At least, all except for...

"Miss Granger?"

"To perform the Giving Charm, one must point their wand at the object, in this case, a feather, and say 'Givaresta' and the other person's name. For example, to give the feather to Harry, I would say 'Givaresta Harry'. It is easier to use than 'Wingardium Leviosa'."

Flitwick beamed at her. "Excellent work Miss Granger, 5 points to Gryffindor!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "She's like a damned textbook!"

"All right now class, you have fifteen minutes to practice the spell before class ends!"

Harry looked at Hermione. "Uh... you first..."

Hermione smiled at him. "Sure." She pointed her wand at the feather. "Givaresta Harry!" she yelled confidently. The feather landed in Harry's open arms.

"Damn. You're good!" he said with admiration.

Hermione blushed. Sure he had complimented her so many times before, but this time it seemed different.

"Okay Harry... you're turn."

****

~ ~ ~

Harry and Hermione walked out of the Charms classroom. Hermione was laughing, while Harry was rather dazed. Of course he had a reason to be. And it wasn't because of Hermione's change of style either.

"Harry, I still don't understand how you could set your sleeve on fire, remove the leg off of your stool, and send a book soaring to Flitwick, but not manage to give me the feather."

Harry smiled weakly. "I guess I'm just a little... off... today. I mean, after all those girls dumped me and all, I feel so... useless."

"Well, you aren't!" said Hermione. 'I wouldn't be able to live without you.' she thought to herself.

****

~ ~ ~

A/N:

Sorry about the dumb spell I made up... I lolz I couldn't think of anything else... -_-;;

I got my first flame ever... fun... -_-;; Lolz me no likee flames...

****

Sirius: *stares at fire* I like flames... *points wand at computer*

****

Ilukaiba: No Sirius! NOT THE COMPUTER YOU SILLY PYRO! Tsk Tsk!

****

Sirius: *sad puppy face*

****

Ilukaiba: *drool*

****

Responses to Reviews:

****

Dragonfly22: If you don't like, don't read. Just because you may not like my writing style doesn't mean others don't either. If you didn't notice, the other reviews are all not flames. As for Atlantispotter, he/she doesn't exist. Finally, I don't wanna sound harsh or anything, but I do NOT by any means try to follow everyone else. Even if you do give me Atlantispotter's correct penname, I will not model my fics after ANYONE's! And this is FANfiction, not copy-J.K.-Rowling-and-do-barely-any-improvisations-for-yourself-fiction. If I want to write something, I WILL write it, regardless of what the author writes. There is not ONE fanfic on this site that sticks to the author's plot so much that it is as if the author themselves are writing it. So go write your own fanfic and then come back and see what you can criticize me on.

****

S. Christian: Being the MAJOR Sirius fan that I am, I just can't bring myself to say that he's... you know... *wink wink, I don't wanna give spoilers away but everybody probably figured it out by now but oh well* So I am keeping him... *looks around and screams the word SPOILER!* alive... lol hope you don't mind... ^^;

****

S.T.A.R: Eh... sorry about the spoiler... eh I ain't saying nuttin'!

****

Lady Pyro: Yeah I was thinking of doing something like that because Harry in this fic is gonna take a while to NOTICE Hermione... ^^

****

Emmy-bone-kat: I know right... Tom Felton *drool*

****

SummrMagic: Yup... lol and we girls know all about the typical male... *deep sigh*

****

XP-DarkAngel: Yay ^^ I ish on another person's favs list! ^^

****

Everyone else: Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing. Don't think I forgot you, it's just that your reviews were all basically grasping the same idea... that you want me to continue ^^; Lolz so thanks and I will ^^

****

((This is the part where you Submit a Review...))


	4. that we are meant to be

****

More Than Just Friends (by ilukaiba who doesn't own HP...)

****

Chapter 4

"So... uh... what do you think?"

Hermione sighed. She looked Harry in the eyes and told him her answer. "No."

"But Herms! I am sure she'd..."

"No Harry!" She looked into his green eyes. Attempting to hide the fact that her heart was breaking, she made up an excuse.

"Uh... Harry, Cho... she obviously doesn't like you anymore... I mean, she just dumped you. For the like fifth time. Personally, Harry, I don't believe you have much of a chance with her."

Harry frowned. "Y'sure, Hermione?"

It was Hermione's turn to frown. 'Damn it Harry don't you see I'm falling in love with you?!' she screamed mentally.

"Harry... just... no... there are other girls for you."

"Like who?" he asked.

'Like me...' she thought.

****

~ ~ ~

Their next class was Double Defense Against the Dark Arts. The bad thing about it was they were with the Slytherins. But the good thing was they had a great professor.

"Class, as you know, the Dark Arts are becoming more and more dangerous, and now, with Voldemort still up to no good - yes Miss Brown I am positive he's still alive - we should learn about what to do when we face a Dark wizard. I understand that Professor Moody... er... the impostor, I mean... went over the three Unforgivable Curses with you... I do not really want to go into them since they are... disturbing. However, there are some other spells that you can use to defend yourself. Now can anyone suggest any?"

Many eager hands raised, since so many people were interested in D.A.D.A with this professor.

"Yes Harry?" said the professor with a hint of a smile.

"Expelliarmus." said Harry.

Many Slytherins around him snorted. They were busy thinking of ways to make their rivals turn into slugs and get trapped in pink bubbles. To many students, Expelliarmus was useless compared to other possibilities. However, since many of the Gryffindors had been in Dumbledore's Army (A/N from Book 5, a group of students), they nodded their heads in agreement.

Professor Lupin's reaction was very similar to that of the Gryffindors.

"Yes Harry, that is probably one of the best defensive techniques in existence. 5 points to Gryffindor. Now, class, we shall be practicing that spell today."

"But Professor, isn't that spell rather... weak?" asked Draco Malfoy, determined to prove Harry and Lupin wrong. He despised Harry and scorned Professor Lupin. As he always said, "If my father still had the power to, he'd make sure that bloody werewolf would never come back to Hogwarts."

Harry had always countered with "Well Malfoy, your father DOESN'T have the power, and that's all that matters."

"No Mister Malfoy, I am quite sure that it is an excellent method of defense."

Hermione and Ron looked at Malfoy triumphantly and then turned to pat Harry on the back. Harry, however, seemed very... lost. Perhaps it was because Hermione's hand was patting his back, sending shivering sensations up and down his spine.

He raised his hand once more. "Professor, may I please go to the bathroom?"

(A/N What the hell do they say in Britain? Aww well... close enough... I was gonna use the "loo" instead but I thought it sounded kinda... yeah...))

Remus Lupin looked at Harry with his eyebrow raised. It wasn't because students rarely left class to use the facilities; many Slytherins used it as an excuse to skip D.A.D.A. But Harry rarely missed a second of D.A.D.A. class if he could help it. Lupin smiled and nodded.

****

~ ~ ~

Harry walked to the boys' bathroom and locked himself in a stall. He really didn't need to use the loo (A/N There! I said it...) but he needed some time to think...

'Why do I feel so weird around Hermione?! She's just my friend, isn't she?' he asked himself.

'Are you sure?' said a voice inside his head. 'She's a girl, after all.'

Harry frowned. Surely he wasn't falling for her! 'That's wrong!' he thought. 'She'd be disgusted with me if she knew what was going on inside my head.'

'Go ahead. Just lie to yourself.' said the voice.

****

~ ~ ~

Harry made his way back to class, only to be greeted by Professor Lupin at the doorway.

"Harry," said the man, "class finished about ten minutes ago."

Harry gasped. "P-P-Professor I am... I didn't..."

"Harry... you have been acting very strange today. And I know why. James had girl troubles all the time. He used to do the exact same thing. He'd skip part of class to think things over. But there was one difference."

"What?" asked Harry. He was always eager to know what his father would do in the same situation.

"He told the people who mattered most... his friends. Me... Sirius... and yes... Peter too."

Harry frowned once more. "But Professor..."

"Harry... come inside. I see there's something really bothering you. Remember, if you ever need to talk and Sirius isn't available, just come to me, okay?"

Harry followed Lupin into the empty D.A.D.A. classroom.

"Okay... well what if the girl you are having troubles with... is... is... your best friend?..." he asked quietly.

Lupin smiled. Slowly that smile turned into a rather large grin. And then Lupin found himself laughing.

"So THAT'S what's wrong with you! I know you aren't feeling anything for Ron so you must like HERMIONE! Ha! Harry just tell her how you feel."

"But Professor-"

"Lupin." said the D.A.D.A. professor calmly. "We are talking about things that do not concern school, so you might as well call me by my name..."

((A/N I didn't use Remus because... I dunno it just doesn't seem right... -_-;))

"Er... but Lupin... I... what... what will she think of me? I can't!"

"You can!!"

"But if she turns me down, what will happen to our friendship?"

"She's not going to turn you down Harry."

Harry looked at Lupin with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing... nothing at all."

Harry left the classroom. Remus Lupin went to the Owlery and scribbled a quick message.

"Padfoot- I think your plan is working. I told him he should tell her. More later. -Moony"

****

~ ~ ~

****

A/N:

This MIGHT be the last update for about 3-4 weeks! See, I am going on vacation so I can't go online! Sorry! Hope you don't miss me TOO much... *winks* I MIGHT get in one more chapter before I leave, but I can't guarantee it. 

Anyway, about the fic itself, Lupin is also trying to set Harry and Hermione up sorta... Sirius told him everything (if you didn't figure that out). Lolz hopefully they'll be successful. But you never know...

Okay then, see you in a few weeks! (or sooner IF POSSIBLE!)

--Whoops no review responses this chappy. Too lazy... lol... but keep reviewing and I'll try to respond to all of 'em next chappy. Maybe I'll do responses every two chapters!--

****

((This is the part where you Submit a Review...))


	5. He's always there to help me,

****

More Than Just Friends (by ilukaiba who doesn't own HP…)

****

Chapter 5

The school year was passing by very quickly, and before the first-years were even able so master three spells the students of Hogwarts were going home for winter break. Ron was going home for the break, while Harry was torn apart between somehow staying with Sirius even though he was on the run and staying at Hogwarts. But after much convincing from Professor Lupin, who pointed out that Voldemort was still a danger to him and Grimauld Place was no longer safe, he decided that he'd stay at Hogwarts.

And so on the day the students left for the break, conversations were directed to the subject of who'd be going where.

"I'm going home." said Ron for the seventeenth time that day.

"Yeah…" said Harry.

"And you two are welcome to come along! Mum said so…"

"Nah… I think I'll keep Professor Lupin company…" mumbled Harry.

"Suit yourself. But 'Mione you can come over."

"Uh… thanks Ron but… I think I'll stay at Hogwarts too… I want to get some studying done… after all the N.E.W.T.s are just around the corner."

Ron gasped. "THEY ARE NEXT YEAR HERMIONE!"

Hermione blushed. "Well yes… but it couldn't hurt to prepare a bit early…"

"Whatever… well you two have fun… all right?"

"Bye Ron…" said Hermione after him.

"Yeah… G'bye." added Harry.

((A/N See how Harry's acting really confused and all… yeah… ^^; Ya better make yer move soon Harry… the readers are waiting!))

Harry looked at Hermione, hoping he wouldn't do anything stupid. He was determined to hide the fact that he was falling for her. 'Gotta maintain my dignity…' he said to himself.

"So it's just us then." he said.

"Yeah…" replied Hermione.

"So you're seriously gonna study for the N.E.W.T.s?"

Hermione reddened once more. "Uh…" She wasn't really planning to… the only reason she had stayed was because of Harry. "I suppose."

"Oh… but we can still hang out and stuff, right?"

"Of course!" she said with a smile that could warm up the heart of any Dark wizard… well… almost any…

He gazed at her, trying to memorize her every feature. That glow in her eyes, the sparkles on her lips, the pink on her cheek, the smell of her hair, the…

"Harry? Is something wrong?"

He mentally kicked himself for thinking of her like that again. "No… nothing…"

"Oh," said Hermione, trying to hide her disappointment.

~ ~ ~

Soon it was Christmas morning. Harry woke up to see somebody standing by his bed.

"H-Hermione?"

She beamed at him. "Merry Christmas!" she exclaimed, giving him a gift wrapped in green wrapping paper. He also handed her a box.

"Can I… open it now?" he asked cautiously.

She giggled. "Of course." She proceeded to open her latest gift too.

Harry looked at his present with excitement. It was a photo album, entitled "Memories". And inside were pictures of everything exciting that had ever happened in Hogwarts while he attended it. And in each one, he and Hermione (usually with Ron) waved and smiled. There were pictures of them escaping the three-headed dog, Fluffy, that they had encountered during their first year. He looked at pictures from the Deathday party they went to in their second year. He saw pictures from when he had first met Sirius in their third year and when he had just completed the first task in the Triwizard Tournament. And there was a picture of them at Sirius' house from fifth year. The very last picture was of him exchanging gifts with Hermione, from just a few minutes ago. He didn't want to ask her how she got it.

"Do you like it?" she asked hopefully.

"I love it." he said with a grin. He hugged her and cherished the feeling of her in his arms… until he realized what he was doing. Blushing furiously (as was Hermione) he let go of her.

"Uh… let's go to the Great Hall for breakfast… after you get ready of course…" suggested Hermione, who was already clad in her school uniform.

She sat on his bed and waited for him to come out of the bathroom also dressed in his uniform.

They walked to the Great Hall, which was covered with Christmas decorations. In the middle was a single table, with enough seats for all of the professors who were staying and the few students who remained: Harry and Hermione from Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy and a seventh year from Slytherin, three shy first years from Hufflepuff, and one fourth year Ravenclaw. 

Harry looked around. The remaining professors were the Headmaster, Snape, McGonnagall ((A/N spelling?!)), Flitwick, Lupin, Trelawney ((A/N she was re-hired)) and Hagrid.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at all of the students and teachers. "Merry Christmas everyone!" he said.

"So…" he said glancing around, "I presume we are all eagerly awaiting our meal?" He tapped his glass and in front of them appeared a Christmas feast.

The third year Slytherin immediately began to serve himself, ignoring the glare from his fellow Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, who in spite of his rudeness had enough manners to wait politely for everyone else to begin.

Food soon filled everyone's plate as they helped themselves to the smorgasbord of food that lay in front of them ((A/N I love that word! ^^))

Everyone began chattering loudly and happily. At the far end of the table, Dumbledore led a rather strange conversation with Professors Snape and Flitwick. It revolved around Muggle sweets.

"Severus, you really should try a lemon drop, they are wonderful!" said the Headmaster enthusiastically, while Snape rolled his eyes and nodded. Flitwick smiled and told the Headmaster that he would make sure to try one during the summer.

Professor McGonnagall was being 'treated' to a conversation with Professor Trelawney.

"Minerva… I am sensing some strange vibrations. Do you think that Death is approaching our table?" The Divination professor shuddered and refused to eat anything more of her meal.

"Sibyl!" said McGonnagall loudly, "I ASSURE you NO ONE at this table is dying."

Trelawney looked at the Transfiguration professor with horror. "You are not respectful of the dead! You have been warned!" Ignoring the giggles from Hermone, Harry, and Malfoy, she ran away screaming.

Meanwhile, Hagrid and Lupin were talking about the magical creatures Hagrid was planning to add to his curriculum.

"Hagrid I really don't believe that working with Sphynxes is a good idea." said Lupin with a smile.

"Drat!" exclaimed Hagrid.

And amidst all of this, Malfoy was taking the opportunity to insult Harry and Hermione.

"So Harry, how's your snivelling godfather?" he asked quietly, "Is he getting the right amount of bones in his diet."

"Go to hell Malfoy…" muttered Harry annoyedly.

"Woof woof!" said Malfoy loudly, sniggering. Lupin looked at the three for a moment, knowing what Malfoy was talking about.

Malfoy began to verbally harass ((A/N lol I didn't want to say insult again.)) Hermione.

"So Mudblood, how come you're not at home? Do your filthy parents not want you back?"

Hermione frowned at him. "Shut up." she said quietly.

"Oh… does the poor Mudblood not like it when her Superiors are mean to her? Get used to it, bitch!"

Harry glared at him. "You heard her, so shut the fuck up."

"Oooh has Potty got himself a girlfriend? The poor ickle Mudblood can't stick up for her own pathetic self?"

"Stop calling her that!"

"What? A Mudblood? Well if I did, wouldn't that be lying?"

Harry's eyes glinted menacingly as he took out his wand. "If you don't stop calling her that, I'll make you wish you weren't born."

"Is that a threat Potter?" asked Malfoy, also taking out his wand.

"No, it's a promise."

"Well Potter… if you want me to stop, tell your bloody Mudblood bitch to go kill herself."

They raised their wands high and attacked each other. Malfoy doubled over wheezing while Harry was thrown at the wall.

"BOYS!" yelled Dumbledore. Hermione ran to Harry screaming, closely followed by Lupin and Hagrid. Snape ran over to Malfoy, who pushed him away and pointed his wand at Harry.

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE YOU BASTARD! YOU GOT MY FATHER IN JAIL!"

"WELL HE DAMN WELL DESERVED IT!" retorted Harry angrily

"SHUT UP POTTER!"

"WHY DON'T YOU!"

"Harry!" said Lupin soothingly, "Ignore him, you shouldn't mess with him. I know you are enemies but-"

"You were a Marauder yourself! If someone insulted my father or Sirius or Peter you'd do the same. He had NO RIGHT to say that to Hermione!"

Lupin reddened. "That's beside the point Harry… I did many wrong things when I was young but I didn't know better."

"Well maybe I don't either!" He charged at Malfoy who immediately aimed another curse at him. Malfoy screamed at put his hands on his face, which was growing large boils. Harry on the other hand was on the floor holding his stomach and spitting out blood.

"STOP IT!" yelled Dumbledore, standing in between the two.

Hermione was sobbing by Harry's side. "You shouldn't have done that Harry." she cried.

"You're my best friend Herms. I'd do anything for you." He smiled weakly before collapsing next to her.

Snape muttered a countercurse for Malfoy's boils, restoring his face back to normal. Harry, however, was still out cold, being carried to hospital wing by Lupin, with Hermione on his tail.

~ ~ ~

****

A/N:

Okay here's one more chapter because I love you guys so much… and it's a longer one too! just to keep you occupied while yer waiting… -_-;; but no review responses this time either because I am really short on time. So keep reviewing, tell me what you think! I feel really bad about making Malfoy so mean but he was the only person who could attack Harry and still stick to the basic plot… I mean, having one of the professors attack him would be strange and I don't want any major original characters… so sorry Malfoy… lolz 

Anywho, just wondering, does anyone here watch anime? If ya do, which one's do ya watch? lolz I watch quite a few ^^ cuz I am obsessed. Visit the links in my user pro to see my fansite and weblog and stuff ^^

Anywayz… Jaa everyone see ya soon hopefully, I don't think I can get in another update before I leave for 3-4 weeks so sorry. Byee…

****

((This is the part where you Submit a Review…))


	6. but sometimes he can hurt me,

****

More Than Just Friends (by ilukaiba who doesn't own HP…)

((A/N I am experimenting with HTML in this chappy, if it works out I'll change the whole ficcy to HTML if it doesn't I'll fix this one…))

****

Chapter 6

__

And there she stood, with her brown curls blowing in the cooling breeze as she gazed into his emerald eyes. She walked closer to him, and closed her eyes as he moved his head forward, their lips meeting.

"Hermione", he muttered. "I love you."

"I love you too Harry." she said.

"HARRY?!" yelled a male voice. The earth shook.

Harry groaned.

"HARRY?!?!" yelled Professor Lupin once more, shaking Harry by the shoulders as he lay in the bed of the Hospital Wing.

Harry opened his eyes and looked dazedly around the room.

"P-p-professor? What… what happened." he asked with confusion.

"Oh Harry!" yelped Hermione, running to him. "I thought you'd NEVER wake up!" She hugged him, tears running down her cheeks.

"Hermione?" Harry patted the girl awkwardly on the shoulder. He cherished the feeling of her arms around him.

He began to recall the previous situation. "Malfoy…" he muttered, his eyes glinting furiously at the thought of what the Slytherin had said to his friend.

"Harry," sobbed Hermione, "you shouldn't have fought him!"

"He deserved everything he got!" protested Harry stubbornly.

"BUT YOU DIDN'T!!"

Professor Lupin took the opportunity to leave the room, leaving the two best friends by themselves.

"Why did you do it Harry? Why? I mean, he's called me a… _mudblood_ so many times before… Why now Harry? You usually just tell me to ignore it… you've never actually attacked him when he called me that since second year!"

Harry reddened. "Hermione… I-I-I think I… l-l-l-"

Hermione blushed, anticipating the words he would be saying.

"I-I-I think I l-l-l-loathe Malfoy…" stuttered Harry, mentally kicking himself for even trying to tell Hermione how he truly felt about her. 'I'm not gonna ruin our friendship… I'm NOT gonna ruin our friendship…" he repeated in his head.

Hermione's eager smile faded and she stared at him in silence, before responding.

"Well… _duh_ Harry… everyone knows that…"

"Yeah…" muttered Harry.

"So… uh… you're lucky Madame Pomfrey had a supply of Fawkes' tears for you…"

"Yeah…"

"Harry… I have to go now… and study… um… see you later then…" Hermione dashed out of the Hospital Wing, leaving the rather confused Harry staring at the place she had stood just seconds before.

"Bye Herms…" he whispered.

****

~ ~ ~

Lupin watched as Hermione ran out to the grounds, in spite of the thunderstorm that was beginning.

"MISS GRANGER!" he yelled.

She ignored him and kept running.

Lupin went back to the Hospital Wing. "HARRY?!" he asked, "What happened between you and Miss Granger?"

Harry looked at his D.A.D.A. professor with confusion.

"Uh… nothing?"

Lupin groaned. "Harry I wasn't planning to say this to you, but I feel that if I don't talk to you now, something could seriously screw up the relationship between yourself and Miss Granger."

"ButIdon'twanttotellherbecauseshe'llhateme… andthenwewon'tbefriendsanymore!"

Lupin smiled. It was a miracle that he had understood that. "Harry… what did I tell you before? That won't happen… you see Harry… she feels the same way about you! You're blind to have not noticed that."

Harry stared at him.

"Whatever went on between you two a few minutes ago probably hurt her because she ran outside and at this very moment is doing god knows what."

"But it's RAINING!"

"Harry… you MUST go find her and sort things out before it's too late."

****

~ ~ ~

A/N:

Haha! Guess who's back!! (that's a rhetorical question-thingy peeps…)

So I updated… Yay… this fic is getting soap-operaish… but then again, most romance/angst ficcys do… -_-;;

Lolz now it is time for the long awaited REVIEW RESPONSES!!!!!! (starting from the latest ones)

****

ears91: Darn it I HATE it when the computer gets screwed… lolz please keep reading once you are able to…

****

Roxy: Oooh… I'm brilliant… hehe… not very often I hear that… but hey… thanks… lolz I do take pride in my chapter titles… -_-;; lolz

****

karenkate-kitty: Ooooh he ALMOST said it!!!!

****

Alexis Strange: Lolz yay me loves Tom Felton… just curious, do you like Tobey Maguire… *giggles* cuz I do… ^^;

****

alecatg: Lolz sorry to keep ya waiting… *is hoping you are still alive*

****

emmy-bone-kat: Ooooh you're nice… hehe… lolz I ish on a favs list!! ^^

****

DracosGurl: Oooh I love DxH pairings TOO!!! I am actually planning to start a DxH ficcy today… check my profile and see!!

****

(That's right everyone, DxH fic on the way… now back to responses…)

Hermione512: *joins you in looking at floor and sniffing* Lolz…

****

XP-Dark Angel: Nopees I made up the spell!!!!! ^^

****

Everyone else: Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing.

****

((This is the part where you Submit a Review…))


	7. but the thing that's most important,

****

More Than Just Friends (by ilukaiba who doesn't own HP…)

((A/N I am experimenting with HTML in this chappy, if it works out I'll change the whole ficcy to HTML if it doesn't I'll fix this one…))

****

Chapter 7

"Life sucks." Hermione said aloud as she ran past Hagrid's hut. She kept running, past the Quidditch pitch, past everything in her way.

"Who cares about Harry Potter anyway?" she muttered shivering. The tremendous cold was making her feet go numb; she kept running in spite of her pain. The pain that she felt in her realization that Harry didn't love her was worse than any other pain.

"Damn him. Is he blind?" She kept running, not looking back at the Hogwarts castle, not caring for the first time in her life. She knew that someone had probably noticed her absence; after all, there weren't that many people in the school to begin with.

'Idiot.' Her tears were pouring like the rain now. Mud splattered all over her robes as she ran endlessly.

****

~ ~ ~

Harry was also running, running from a very annoyed Madame Pomfrey.

"Where are you going, child! You must not leave. You are not in the condition to be doing anything other than lying in bed."

He rolled his eyes and proceeded to run from her. "I don't fucking care anymore, there are more important things on my mind now.

The woman stopped chasing him and stared after him. "Potter," she groaned, "Don't you dare give me your cheek and come back here." She was panting. 'That Potter boy is just like his father. A good runner with a thirst for trouble.'

"You're gonna regret it Potter!" she yelled. Her eyes widened with alarm as she saw where he was going. "OUTSIDE POTTER?! Are you crazy?!"

Ignoring her yells, he opened the doors and ran outside, desperately searching for the girl he loved. "Hermione." he yelled with a raspy voice. "Where are you?!"

She was nowhere to be seen. He ran to Hagrid's empty hut and looked inside, hoping he'd see her, sitting on the stool… her stool. She always sat in that same one. But the stool was still vacant, and not a living soul was in the hut.

"HERMIONE PLEASE!" he yelled worriedly. The only answer he heard was a crash of thunder as the storm worsened.

****

~ ~ ~

"I wonder if Harry even cares I'm gone." thought Hermione, enveloped in self-pity.

"He probably never even wanted me as a friend either." Her soul surged with hatred for Harry… hatred for Sirius… hatred for herself.

"There's only one solution for me now." she said as she looked forward… to her destiny… to her way out…

To the lake.

She walked into it, with twisted satisfaction as she felt the frigid water soak into her feet… her legs… She removed her robes, leaving herself shivering in her thin school uniform.

'Now my death can be more painful.' she thought.

****

~ ~ ~

Harry ran to the Quidditch locker room. She wasn't there either.

"HERMIONE? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He grabbed his Firebolt. He mounted it and soared out into the stormy sky.

He ignored the fact that flying during a thunderstorm was extremely dangerous. There was only one thought in his head now… finding Hermione.

He searched all over the school grounds. There were no signs of life besides himself. No living thing was crazy enough to be outside during a storm like this.

After twenty minutes his fingers were going numb and his head was pounding. He had never felt this cold before. It was as if someone had frozen him in a block of ice.

'I'm doing this for Hermione.' he thought. He would do anything for Hermione. He'd kill himself if it meant to save her life.

As he neared the lake, he noticed a patch of black. Praying that it would help him find her, he swooped down with his broom. It was a sodden Hogwarts robe.

On closer inspection, Harry realized it was Hermione's.

"HERMIONE!!" he tried to yell. But it was no use; being in the freezing rain yelling had made him lose his voice.

His heart went numb when he saw a trail of footprints in the mud. 'They lead to the lake!' he thought. Without second thoughts, he stripped off his robes and shirt and dove in.

((**A/N** And now I'll give all of our Harry fangirls a chance to drool…

…

…

…

… back to the story now))

'Shit!' he thought. The water was colder than he thought possible. Luckily he was a better swimmer than he had been in his fourth year. After he had realized how important swimming was, he had gone behind his uncle's back and learned to swim at the local pool.

He saw a girl's body tangled in the masses of seaweed. His greatest fears were confirmed when he swam down and saw it was Hermione.

Quickly chopping at the plants that trapped her in them, he grabbed her seemingly lifeless body and hurried to the surface.

"Hermione." he whispered, running his hands through her wet locks.

Luckily for her and for him, he had learned many pool safety procedures at the pool.

He took her wrist and fumbled for her pulse. Relief spread through him as he realized she was still alive.

He tilted her head back slightly and opened her mouth with his hands. He pinched her lightly on the nostrils and bent down, covering her mouth with his. He breathed into her mouth, and when he felt her breathing under him, he released her. Looking down at her, he sighed.

She was beautiful. She looked as if she was sleeping peacefully… a sleeping angel. Her face was still deathly pale, and her eyes remained closed, but with each breath she started to look better. Her eyelids fluttered open and she found herself gazing at Harry.

"H-h-har-" she began, tears once again falling down her cheeks.

He cut her off with a brief kiss. "Shhh." he whispered. Picking her up into his muscular arms, he grabbed his broom and mounted it. He pressed her shivering body into his chest, warming her up with his body heat. He flew down to the Quidditch lockers and placed her on the bench.

"I'll be right back." he whispered. He got some fresh towels from the laundry area, took his Quidditch robes from his locker, and walked back to her.

"Hermione, you need to take off your clothes and dry yourself off with these towels. And I brought my robes for you."

"I-I-I can't." she stuttered, "I feel so n-n-n-numb."

Harry looked into her deep brown eyes and nodded. "Then I'll have to do it for you. But I won't look. I promise."

She nodded slightly.

He closed his eyes and blindly fumbled for the buttons of her blouse. He was going nowhere in his efforts. He opened his eyes and looked at her helplessly.

"Y-y-y-you don't have to c-c-c-c-c-close your eyes Harry. At l-l-least until you get to my bra and p-p-p-panties."

He reddened as did she, but realizing that this was no time for childishness he agreed. He undid the buttons of her blouse, removing her tie first. He peeled off her wet garments, including her skirt and stockings.

Being a normal boy, he couldn't help but stare at her body. She had all the necessary curves, and barely any body fat. Her chest was just the right size to make any boy dream about it.

She saw him looking and couldn't help but smile, even though she was still a little annoyed with him.

Seeing her smile, he blushed once again. Grabbing a towel in one hand and closing his eyes, he somehow managed to unhook her bra and pull off her panties, and then throw the towel on top of her.

"Can I open my eyes?" he asked her.

"Yeah." she replied. She suddenly realized how extremely hot he looked with his shirt off. He had changed so much since his first year. Quidditch had certainly paid off for him.

"I-I-I think I have enough energy to do the rest myself Harry." she said.

"Okay." he replied with the slightest hint of disappointment in his voice. He turned around and closed her eyes.

She dried herself off and squeezed the water out of her panties, putting them back on. ((**A/N** I don't like writing that word over and over again… lolz but I have to… though it sounds wacky)) She put on Harry's warm robes, and smiled. They had that Harry scent. The one she loved so much.

"You can look now."

He turned around and looked at her. She looked awesome. In **his** robes.

It was then he guiltily realized the reason he had gone out to look for her in the first place.

"We need to talk." he said.

"I know we do." she answered.

****

~ ~ ~

****

A/N:

Okay then… that was a pretty nice chapter to write… I had all these ideas… in fact I have so many that I need a whole new chapter to fit them all in. So Chapter 8 is gonna be a rather satisfying one too. ^^ But remember, I expect at least** 90** reviews before I continue. So if you're eager for an update, add a review. Or you'll be waiting longer than you bargained for… lolz…

Lucky Hermione, eh. I mean, I don't really have a crush on Daniel Radcliffe but just thinking of a sixteen year old boy that looks great with his shirt off and has many fangirls makes me want to drool… ^^;;;

Anyhow, I also started that DracoxHermione ficcy I promised. Please read it! Even if you don't like DxH, give it a try. I guarantee it'll be as good or even better than this one. I didn't like the sound of DxH at first either but after reading a few fics it started to really grow on me… ^^; Maybe I'll right a SiriusxHermione one too in the near future… I know it's sorta wrong but I love it anyways… ^^ Anyhow, the DxH fic I started is called **When Darkness Falls Upon Me**. Go check it out and review it. Remember, picture Tom Felton and pretend you're Hermione and then you'll love it… lolz…

So… ya think I should keep blabbin' or is it time for review responses yet? Eh I'll just keep blabbin'…

I want to ask you guys a few questions… (answer 'em in your reviews please! maybe we can get to be friends… online…)

First… I know I asked this before… but do you guys watch **anime**? Cuz I am so obsessed with it… lolz… just wondering…

Also… did any of you watch Bad Boys II? I did… it's rated R though… lolz it was funny… ^^;;

And… are any of you… eagerly awaiting the second Spiderman movie like me?… lolz I am soooo impatient when it comes to waiting… must… see… Tobey… Maguire… as… Spiderman… again…

Okay… now on with the **Review Responses**!…

****

hP fAn Fo LyFe: Ack! It was so close! He almost told her too!! Damnit Harry tell her… wait… I'm writing this story aren't I?… *evil grin*

****

karenkate-kitty: Ooooh you're 21? ^^ Lolz I'm not even close… 14… gah… it's cool to know that people of all ages are interested in my fanfiction ^^ Lolz go on Harry… listen to Remus…

****

alecatg: Poison ivy?! Owwie… poor you… My sympathy is with you… and *sob* Sirius… but hope you recover soon! Maybe this fic'll help you recover… *yeah right*

****

S. Christian: This chapter sorta made up for the shortness of the last one, eh? ^^

****

Ruth3: Of course our Harry wouldn't give a damn if she let him out or not… he just leaves anyway… *sigh*

****

((This is the part where you Submit a Review…))


	8. is that he really loves me

****

More Than Just Friends (by ilukaiba who doesn't own HP…)

((A/N All the HTML testing worked out so now the whole fic is HTML ^^))

///**warning**: this chappy has a love scene… no sex though… nothing that NC-17… it could pass for R I guess but hell… I'm trying to keep it PG-13 okay?\\\

****

Chapter 8

"So Hermione… I… listen… I had no idea how… you felt… about us."

"Yeah…" muttered Hermione, her anger rising once again, "sure Harry. I mean… how obvious can I get! I hugged you after the chess game in first year with tears in my eyes because I didn't want to lose you. Why do you think I did that? Ron wouldn't have hugged you crying!"

Harry turned scarlet. "Well… I guess I just… wasn't really…"

"And you know how much it hurts when you talk about how you've dated all the girls of the right age in the school besides the Slytherins. I mean, hello, what the hell am I?"

Harry put his hand on her cheek but she shoved it off, her brown eyes filling with tears of anger, frustration, and sadness.

"Hermione, I love you too." he said, a silent tear running down his cheek.

"Whoever said, Harry," she cut in, "that I still love you?" Her heart was sinking in her self-pity, she knew she was lying but after all the pain he had caused her, he deserved it. 'He deserves to die!' she fumed.

"H-H-Hermione please… give me just one more chance."

"Harry, I'm afraid that isn't poss-"

Again, she was cut off by a kiss. Except this kiss was a different one. It was filled with need and desire. He kissed her intensely, positioning himself on top of her, holding her hands tightly above her head so that she wouldn't push him away again.

///**warning** love scene starts here, don't read it you don't want to… but I do recommend reading it ^^; I mean, what's a romance fic without a love scene?… but just in case, the next time you see a A/N like this, it'll be over\\\

She didn't want to. In spite of her anger, inside she was screaming for more. His tongue pushed against her lips, and as if she was controlled by his kiss, she allowed entrance.

For a brief moment he freed one of her hands, releasing the grasp in his right hand. But seconds later, his left hand was holding the freed hand. He was strong, no doubt, now holding both of her struggling hands with his weak one.

His right hand combed through her hair. He caressed her cheek lightly, and moved his hands down her body. His hand moved over her chest, her stomach, her right thigh.

She wrapped her leg around him involuntarily.

He moved to her neck, allowing her to speak. But the only word she spoke was his name. She was so in love with him now.

"Harry…," she murmured lovingly, "I… I do love you."

He stopped nipping at her bare neck and looked up at her. She stared right back at him.

His green eyes were glittering emeralds. His hair was a mess, but an attractive one. His lips were so inviting. But it was his smile that got her. That strange boyish smile. A kind yet mischievous smile. It was such a sexy smile. She was possessed by Harry's smile and she knew it. She had always felt so lightheaded when he smiled at her, ever since first year.

He leaned forward to kiss her, but this time she returned it with equal passion. Her hands were moving through his hair. His bare chest rubbed against her, making her emotions go wild. She moved his hands onto his chest and gasped into his mouth as she felt his many muscles. He smiled mentally, with a boyish satisfaction.

He untied her robes, and began to massage her breasts. ((**A/N **I feel so dirty…))

///**no more warning**: you can open your eyes now…\\\

And then her sense of responsibility and eagerness to obey rules took over.

She put her hands on his chest and pushed him a little, but not roughly. Just enough to show him that she wanted to stuff.

He attempted to hide his disappointment but obeyed her.

"We can't do this Harry." she warned him, "Not in school… it's not appropriate."

Harry sighed and nodded his head, mischievously staring at her chest, which had been revealed when he untied her robes. ((**A/N** If you didn't read the scene, they didn't have sex, don't worry… though Harry probably wanted to… perve…))

She blushed and redid them.

"So what are we going to do? When we go back now… it's stopped raining."

Harry calmly replied, "I'm sure Professor Lupin covered for us."

"He knows?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled. "He's the one that told me to tell you instead of keeping it a secret."

"HOLY SHIT!!" she screamed, much to the amusement of Harry who wasn't used to seeing her swear so much. "I can't believe it…"

"What?"

"Sirius visited me a while ago."

"HUH?!" asked Harry. "Why didn't he talk to me?!"

"He told me to get closer to you and reveal my feelings and stuff."

Harry grinned. "So they're in this together: Sirius **and** Lupin? Playing matchmaker?"

Hermione smiled too. "Who would have thought?"

"Well they **were** the Marauders…"

Together, they began to walk back to the castle, holding hands.

****

~ ~ ~

A group of people greeted them at the doorway.

"POTTER?! GRANGER?! MAY I ASK WHY YOU TWO WERE OUT DURING THE STORM?!" asked Snape angrily, standing with Professors Dumbledore and Lupin.

"Severus," said Remus calmly, "I told you, Miss Granger simply ran out when the storm was beginning because she thought she had left her notebook out earlier today. And Harry, being the great friend that he is, went out after her, to warn her about the storm and make sure she was okay."

"THEN **WHY** IS HE SHIRTLESS?! AND WHY IS SHE WEARING HIS QUIDDITCH ROBES?!" stormed the angered Potions master.

"They must have gone to the Quidditch lockers to dry off. After all, wearing wet clothes can cause major sicknesses, isn't that right _Sevvie_?" said a familiar voice, snickering.

The group looked as a figure emerged from behind Hagrid's hut.

"YOU!" yelled Snape angrily, watching as Sirius Black walked up to the group.

"Or don't you recall a time when you also ran out during a rainstorm in fifth year to meet with your… _secret admirer_, only to realize that me and James were up to our tricks again…"

Snape glared at him and stormed off angrily, leaving an amused Harry and Hermione to look at Sirius and only wonder what else he and James had done to "Sevvie" during their time.

Dumbledore looked at Harry and Hermione and smiled. Harry shifted uncomfortably; Dumbledore always seemed to _know_ things…

Remus and Sirius confronted the two as they began to walk up the steps.

"So… are you too… you know…?"

Harry smiled at them. "Wait and see." he replied as he and Hermione walked into the castle.

Remus and Sirius grinned at each other. "Another matchmaking fest accomplished!" they said, high-fiving each other.

"You know Moony, you'd think that they'd at least thank us or something."

"Paddy, Harry is way to much like James… I mean wasn't that the exact thing James said to us when he and Lily bonded as a result of our efforts…"

"Shit… you're right!"

"Ha… how strange. So what childishly amusing feat shall we accomplish next?"

"Eh… old Sevvie's hair is starting to bother me, maybe we should work on it…"

"Hmmm… I like your way of thinking Padfoot."

"Heh… once a Marauder…"

"Always a Marauder."

****

The End…

****

~ ~ ~

****

A/N So… that's it… I think… should I continue? A sequel or suttin'? Since Ron still doesn't know, I could make it angsty with him… hehe… review and give me ideas for a **possible** sequel… remember not enough reviews, no sequel… lolz… I am so evil.

So, how many of you actually read my other fic like I told ya?… hmm… please read and review it! I really want to get far with that one.

Anywayz, it's been fun writing this fic for you guys… special thanks to the reviewers… **Response time**!

****

Eternal-Rin-Flame: OOOOH Hiiieee Rin! ^^ Thanks for reading… ^^

****

Lexipex: Hehe but I think I overdid the suspense part… -_-;; It's about time Harry…

****

alecatg: Ooooh I never saw Bad Boys I, only II… -_-;;

****

emmy-bone-kat: Gah… I don't plan to type it anymore… lolz drool time is always good… should have a whole chapter of it in my DracoxHermione fic… ^^ *drool*

****

Muirnin-Cocan: Oooh me likes your siggy… Lolz Yeah I don't like RxH either, but I figure if I am doing a sequel, it's the only way to make it interesting… ^^; but nothing permanent though…

****

Everyone else, as always: Arigato (thanks) Lolz you are all so great… thanks for reviewing… remember **REVIEW ABOUT A SEQUEL, I NEED A LOT OF REVIEWS THAT WANT A SEQUEL BEFORE I WRITE IT!**

****

((This is the part where you Submit a Review…))


	9. AUTHORS NOTE READ AND VOTE FOR SEQUEL!

****

More Than Just Friends (by ilukaiba who doesn't own HP…)

****

AUTHORS NOTE!

It is coming… the much-anticipated… **SEQUEL**!! 

It is going to envolve jealousy/angst, something to interfere with the relationship between our two happy lovers, Harry and Hermione… so this is where you need to **vote** from one of the following choices… after about **TWENTY** votes I will tally them up and start the sequel…

First of all, I want the votes to look like this… all votes must be reviews for **THIS CHAPTER** (meaning Chapter 9)

((Just copy and paste this following form into your review and fill it out))

Choice ID:

Extra Comments:

((That's the form, now for the **choices** and their **IDs**. Please read them **ALL** before making a decision, there are some better ones at the end…))

****

Choice ID: RH

****

Description of above choice: When Ron comes back from winter vaca, he is jealous of the HxHr relationship and wants to steal her away from Harry. What will become of Harry and Hermione's relationship? And most importantly, what will become of the friendship between all three?

---

****

Choice ID: HG

****

Description of above choice: Ginny Weasley has liked Harry for ages. Hermione had always given Ginny advice on how to deal with her crush. She helped Ginny get over it. But when Ginny arrives back at Hogwarts and sees that the two are together, she believes that Hermione only gave the advice to get Harry for herself. So revenge sets in and Ginny is determined to ruin their relationship in any way possible.

---

****

Choice ID: DH

****

Description of above choice: Draco Malfoy hates Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy hates Hermione Granger. So naturally, Draco Malfoy hates their relationship. He yearns for revenge. So he tries to break the two up and seduce Hermione into believing that he loves her… but what harm does he really have in mind for her?… Caution: this choice shall contain slightly mature themes, rape, etc…

---

****

Choice ID: SR

****

Description of above choice: Sirius and Remus are on a roll… back to their childish pranks… As this story ended, they were planning to do something to Snape's hair. Follow the hilarious adventures of the two remaining Marauders… ((barely any HxHr in this choice, but I just might make it an additional sequel… hmm…))

---

****

Choice ID: HH

****

Description of above choice: Something happens between Harry and Hermione that makes Hermione get mad at Harry. They break up and go after other people to make the other jealous. Harry goes out with Ginny, and Hermione goes out with Ron. But neither Harry or Hermione are happy. What happens when they realize that they are meant to be together? And how will Ginny and Ron feel about this?

((This is the author's personal favorite… ^^))

---

****

Choice ID: HHr

****

Description of above choice: Harry and Hermione stay together in this one. Not **much** angst… just a cute little fic… They've been dating for years, but will Harry get the courage to ask her to marry him? How will Hermione react? What if she says no?

---

****

Choice ID: HQ

****

Description of above choice: After Hogwarts ends, Harry joins a famous International Quidditch team. How will this affect their relationship? And what will happen when his fangirls get a little too wild one night at a party… Is this the end for HarryxHermione?… **VERY** angsty…

---**---------------------------------------The End of the Choices…**

NOW DON'T FORGET TO COPY THE FORM AND PICK A CHOICE ID! COMMENTS ARE OPTIONAL!!! (but recommended… a choice with better comments and less votes still has a chance of winning)

Please review and vote everyone, or there'll be no sequel…

Thanks again to my reviewers… ^^


	10. FINAL AUTHORS NOTE! NEW SEQUEL HAS BEEN...

****

More Than Just Friends (by ilukaiba who doesn't own HP…)

****

FINAL AUTHORS NOTE! Dated Aug 18, 2003, but posted the next day

After exactly 29 VERY enthusiastic votes, the results are as follows… (READ ALL COMMENTS)

****

RH | **no votes**… I didn't really like it anyway

****

HG | also **no votes**… but no complaints there either

****

HQ | **1 vote**… there are a LOT of HxHr fics that use this sort of plot, so I didn't really want it either…

****

SR | **3 votes**… this was a pretty cute fic idea, but I didn't really want to use a humor fic as my sequel… so I am going to try to "weave" some parts of this fic into the actual sequel, but NO PROMISES!!

****

HHr | **4 votes**… this wasn't one of my favorites, but **alecatg** gave me an EXCELLENT idea! Why not use this as a **third** story? So after the sequel, I might write this one, creating a trilogy… ^^

****

DH | **9 votes**… funnily enough, this was my second favorite choice… even though I would be making poor Draco a bad guy… ^^; And I wasn't too enthusiastic of using adult content…

****

And the winner…

HH | **12 votes**… THIS WAS MY FAVORITE!!! YIPPEE!!! To refresh your memories, here is the summary…

****

Something happens between Harry and Hermione that makes Hermione get mad at Harry. They break up and go after other people to make the other jealous. Harry goes out with Ginny, and Hermione goes out with Ron. But neither Harry or Hermione are happy. What happens when they realize that they are meant to be together? And how will Ginny and Ron feel about this?

So I am thrilled to write this! ^^ Yay… anyhow, this sequel's title is…

****

All for Nothing

Go to my author profile** right now** and click on the link to read the **first chapter**!


End file.
